Blow me a Kiss and Watch me Suffocate
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: Naruto, a son of a legendary hero. Sasuke, a broody prince. Watch as they fall for one another, but Sasuke has troubles getting to Naruto because of a certain Brother and pinky haired princess, so what's he to do, and while a war is coming too! Sasunaru
1. Prologue: The legend

'**Blow Me a Kiss and Watch Me Suffocate.'**

_Prologue!!_

"Once upon a time, about one thousand years ago, there lived a cruel and vicious group of Demons. There were nine of them, and they were said to have been sent from the pits of hell, by the Devil himself. Their rank was distinguished by the number of tails the animal-like demons had. The evilest and most powerful of the nine was Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, also known as The Red Flash, because that was all you saw of him before he killed you!" An old geezer said as he walked around the large stage and he hand his hands up by his face and his fingers were curled like claws. He slowly prowled towards his audience, trying to imitate a hungry Animal as it cornered its prey.

"It was said that any man who stood against the great Kyuubi was gutted and his throat slashed to pieces" The old man said and he lunged towards the large audience who had wide eyes and were listening intently. A few people jumped in surprise by the man's sudden movements but other than that everyone was completely silent. The old man paused for a second before beginning the story again.

"Now… Kyuubi and the other demons got a message from the Devil. He said that they were to take over a city… And not just any city! They had to invade Konoha!" The old man exclaimed and shot out his hands and looked up at the starry sky. He looked back at the audience to see the younglings whispering to each other while keeping an eye on him, and the older viewers were nodding their head knowingly. The Old 'teller of tales' placed his old skinny hands by his sides again and chuckled, making his wrinkled face crumple a little more.

"Yes that's right! Our very own Konoha was once the metropolis of the devil's pawns! The most famous and wealthiest city in all the lands today was once nothing but a chaotic mess, run by none-other than Kyuubi. He had imprisoned all living man in the city and in the surrounding land! He took them and forced them into slavery, making them do all kinds of filthy labor that we always see our domesticated animals doing!" The old man shouted and raised a fist in the air, and most of the men in the audience roared in rage at the thought of people being used like that.

"You see… Our beloved City wasn't always so clean and happy. It was only about 200 years ago, that we were finally freed! Surely you all remember the story of when the great 'Yellow Flash' came to our rescue? His name was unknown but people called him Yondaime." The story-teller paused when he heard many people begin clapping and yelling in approval.

"I do not know how you were told the story, but I shall tell you how everything really happened. How Yondaime had stood up and faced the dastardly Kyuubi." Another pause.

"Now… Yondaime wasn't always so strong and brave… He was a child and he grew into a man, raised and taught to believe in what he thought was right. He was put through the shame hardships as all the other slaves went through, but he met a woman. She was the most beautiful in the entire city, according to the people. She looked like an angel that fell from heaven. You just had to look past all the mud and dirt that soiled her pretty face. The two fell in love at first sight, but I don't wish to bore you with the mushy gushy stuff," the old man said, getting a few people to chuckle. "But I will tell you that he had a son. Yondaime was so happy, but he knew that he still had to free his friends and fellow slaves in order for him and his family to be completely happy. He gave everyone hope, and every time he told of a future with no Kyuubi, and a future where they were finally free, he would gain more and more followers. Soon enough he gathered enough people to start a rebellion of his own. But… Once Kyuubi found out about this, the Demon took action immediately. He told two of the demons to go to this man's house and bring him and his family to him…" The story-teller looked down at the wooden stage sadly and a gloom set over the audience. They already knew what was to happen, since they heard this story so many times before, but every time it was told they couldn't help but mourn a little.

"Kyuubi took the 'Yellow Flash' and chained him to the stone wall of the castle. He threw his Wife and son into a rusty cage and all they could do was watch as Yondaime was tortured and whipped and beaten, but Yondaime never gave in. He never lost his will to keep fighting and he wouldn't agree to calling off the rebellion. Kyuubi began to get irritated with the blonde haired man, and he finally lost his patience once the slaves started going against the demons and they were even trying to sneak into the castle to help save their leader, Yondaime.

The demon finally snapped and took hold of Yondaime's mate and he tortured the poor woman till death took her. This took Yondaime by surprised and he could only watch helplessly as his love was brutally murdered while pleading for mercy." Looking around the old geezer could see that many of the women had tears glistening in their eyes and the men were respectfully keeping silent.

"After killing her, he took hold of Yondaime's son and held up the silent baby up in front of Yondaime's beaten face. The Red Flash had said to Yondaime in his dark and sinful voice, 'If you wish to see your son grow to be a man then call off, your so called, army and stop the rebellion. If you don't, you will watch as a slit this youngling's throat and let him bleed to death.' Kyuubi's eyes burned with a ferocity that only a demon could muster, but our hero didn't look away. He didn't flinch in fear. He just looked into those cold red eyes with bright blue ones. And suddenly, as if the gods had finally answered his payers, he felt a power engulf him. A power that surpassed any of the nine demons, even Kyuubi. Soon the legendary Red Flash found himself retreating from Konoha. They were banished into Exile, and Yondaime warned them that if they ever come back then he shall feel his wrath. Even when he's dead and gone, if he hurt another human, then they'll be punished by his bare hands.

All the demons cowered away and hid into the darkness once again, planning their revenge. But after that day the people of Konoha celebrated their new freedom with a huge festival. Yondaime didn't attend the festival though. He didn't soak in the riches that was once Kyuubi's, he didn't drown himself in the Wine, nor did he feast with his fellow comrades. The Yellow Flash spent that day burying the broken body of his lost wife. And as he mourned her and buried her, little did he know that Kyuubi had snuck into Konoha. Little did he know that he had left his Son in the castle in a crib, sleeping, and defenseless. Little did he know that Kyuubi had taken his son away from him, and left him all alone in his new found freedom. As soon he found out of his son's disappearance, he searched for his son and Kyuubi. He looked over Mountains, through forests, in the rivers, in the grassy fields and he even looked in the deepest and darkest caves, but his lost son was no where to be found. The people of Konoha helped him but it was an impossible mission, and soon enough Yondaime died from his breaking heart…"

Everyone in the audience looked down at the ground and kept silent out of respect for their fallen Hero.

"But! We shall never forget Yondaime, and what he has done for us! Today is the same day that he ran Kyuubi out of Konoha. The day he freed our ancestors!" the old man shouted enthusiastically, making everyone cheer and applaud.

"I also want to point out and say a special thank you to the Uchiha's who took over Kyuubi's place and helped our ancestors in there confused and dark hours. Let's give a warm clap for our grand Princes, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha!"

Everyone turned towards a raised platform, where two men were sitting in golden thrones, looking down upon the people with bored onyx eyes. Both Uchihas were the ideal illustration of perfection in a human. Their graceful features and silky raven hair made them the most handsome of all men in Konoha. It was only fitting as they were the Princes of Konoha. Cheers, claps, and whistles exploded from the crowd of people, the girls being the loudest of all them. (fangirls)

After a while everyone stopped clapping and broke off into loud chattering as they made their way out of the large building, where the beginning of the festival was always began. Once outside, the real festival began!

* * *

I apologize for suddenly starting another story, even though i have like 2 other stories i have already started, but this sort of just popped into my head during class, so i thought i would give it a try.

And unlike my other Stories This one actually has an ENDING! OMG!

I made sure to think of one before i started writing this, because i never know how to end my stories... but whatever.

and just so you know the Main pairing is Sasunaru

But there can be other pairings hinted into the story.

XD

Tell me what you guys think so far.

And again.. I'm sorry... But i'm going to continue the other stories too so don't worries. X3


	2. Chapter 1: How they meet

Blow me a kiss and watch me suffocate

**Blow me a kiss and watch me suffocate. **

Chapter 1

"So was the story to your liking, my lords?" The ancient looking storyteller asked with a respectful bow as he approached the intimidating pair of Uchihas.

"Yes. It was spoken like a true raconteur." Itachi, the older Uchiha, said kindly, though his voice and expression remained neutral. (But getting any kind of praise from an Uchiha was an honor that only happened like ever other decade.)

"Th-thank you my lord!" The old man said, his beady eyes gleaming with the happiness and life of a young child.

Itachi nodded for the man to take his leave, which he did, after another respectful bow. Then he sped off to probably go brag to the others about what Lord Itachi himself just said.

"That was… nice of you." Sasuke scoffed, but Itachi just shrugged and leaned into his large thrown-like chair that he was lounging in.

"Well I wouldn't want to be a prick and have everyone hate me, like someone over here that I know." Itachi sighed, pointedly looking towards his little brother, who just rolled his eyes.

"Everyone doesn't hate me, in fact, I have many adoring fans." Sasuke bragged.

"So do I, my little Brother. They are called Fangirls. And they only like us for our bodies and high status. Name one person who actually likes you. Meaning your personality, charms, heart, soul, etcetera…" Itachi lectured and leaned to the side so he could get closer to his little brother, his superior smirk in place.

Sasuke glared heatedly down at his feet while trying to think of someone who would fit under Itachi's 'demands'. Anyone!

"You see… And even your darling fiancé just wants you for your body. Am I right?" Itachi said, making Sasuke cringe at even the thought of his 'darling' fiancé. His skin tingled (not in a good way either) as her voice automatically crawled its way into his mind; Her whiny annoying voice.

"How would you know that?! Sakura and I… love… each other very much." Sasuke lied with a huff. He was a good liar but he knew Itachi saw right through him when he hesitated at saying that one word: love. Itachi was quiet for a little while as he looked out over the happy and excited crowed as they made their way through their large yard in front of the castle. There were many large tables scattered across the edge of the clearing. On the tables were many extravagant and delectable varieties of food and drinks for the civilians.

"Have you ever once said that to her face?" Itachi asked with a slight smirk—knowing his little brother, the boy must've just kept his distance from the girl. A little part of Itachi felt bad for her, seeing as she was completely obsessed about Sasuke, but Itachi just crushed that little sympathy good bye.

"No…" The younger raven-haired-wonder admitted.

"And you've known her for how long?" Itachi prodded while gracefully inspecting his perfectly manicured nails.

"About 10 years now…" Sasuke said, grinding his teeth together.

"You know that Father engaged you to her because she was the most beautiful, wealthiest, and friendliest of all the women you could've been betrothed to." Itachi continued. Sasuke was practically steaming, especially when Itachi mentioned their father.

"Then why don't YOU marry her!" Sasuke screamed slamming his fists on the armrest.

Most of the crowd stopped their chattering and looked over at the fuming prince, worried for their lord, because it wasn't often you heard Sasuke scream so loudly, but then they sighed in relief when they noticed the smirk on Itahci's face. This usually happened a lot: Itachi, being the older brother he is, always picks on Sasuke. And Sasuke, being the younger sibling he is, always gets riled up. Only Itachi was able to get this side of Sasuke out for some reason.

"Hell no." Itachi immediately replied, his face turning into a disgusted look.

"See?! You're such a hypocrite!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You know what I go through every time she comes here! Good thing she lives in another empire. Her father, the king over there, is alright, but I don't know how he puts up with her. And I'm glad she's not allowed at the Konoha festival." Sasuke sighed and relaxed into his chair while closing his eyes.

"Well, well, well… Speak of the devil." Itachi mumbled just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Said younger Uciha's eyes shot open and he leaned forward, immediately spotting the blur of pink weaving through the crowd.

"What the hell is she doing here!?" Sasuke exclaimed, looking over at Itachi suspiciously. No doubt his brother had something to do with this.

"I _may_ have, invited her to the festival. So you two could spend some real quality time together…" Itachi admitted with a little smirk.

"SASUKEEEE!!" Was the last thing Sasuke heard before he was tackled to the ground. Actually… That was the last thing he heard (period).

"Get off me." Sasuke growled as he covered his sensitive ears in case she started screaming again.

"Oh my poor Sasuke! Are you okay?" She started rambling as she started shower the defenseless boy with kisses. Sasuke growled dangerously at her, but she just wouldn't take the message that he WILL kill her if necessary.

"Uh… Sakura?" Itachi said getting the princess's attention.

"Oh! Hi Itachi! Now could you leave so me and my Sasuke can have some privacy."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, and his glare promised many years of pain and torture. Sakura whimpered and hid behind Sasuke who just sighed in annoyance.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"I got an invitation saying something about a party and I wanted to come see you. And I was hoping that I could stay at your Castle for a few days, maybe even share your room. Since we ARE going to be married in a year." Sakura said in her demanding preppy way. Sasuke resisted the urge to strangle her, and instead he stood up, throwing her off of him at the same time.

"Well if you are staying then shouldn't you have brought some luggage? And we aren't sharing rooms. You can have one of the spare rooms, and if you're not satisfied with that then you can sleep in the stables with the horses." Sasuke said while brushing himself off. He heard Itachi snigger and he was guessing that Itachi would love to be the one to chain her there.

"Ah yes, actually, I did pack a few things." Sakura admitted and at that same time 6 to 7 knights in pink armor (obviously knights from Sakura's kingdom) came waltzing in, and each were carrying about 4 large bags.

"'A _few_?'" Itachi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So what's this party all about?" Sakura asked, changing the subject just as her knights approached, there armor rattling loudly.

"It's to celebrate when Kyuubi was run out of our city and our people became free one more." Itachi explained, and Sakura began asking more question, which Itachi just ignored followed by a pissed off Sakura and lots of shouting. And while those two were busy Sasuke found his escape by making his way into his castle.

As soon as the young prince made his way past the large doors the sounds of the festival outside seemed to have disappeared and no one was around (no maids no butlers no stupid fangirls), making him sigh in relief. Sasuke hated parties and festivals… They were just too noisy.

Sasuke began walking up the grand winding staircase that led to his chambers. When he first got to choose where his bedroom would be, he knew exactly where he wanted it: Up in the highest room, because it's the most isolated and reserved spot, and—the best part about it is that it has the best view of the city.

"Haaa alone at last… but it won't be for long. Knowing Sakura she'll try to burst through my door to try and rape me. The things I do for my empire…" Sasuke sighed as he put his key into his bedroom door, unlocked it, and opened it.

Sasuke froze as the door swung open, not to reveal his perfectly clean and tidy room, but a disastrous mess of a room. Sasuke recognized the room to be his and all of his stuff was in here, but it was scattered and thrown everywhere. Even the bed was flipped over!

"Wuh…?" Was all Sasuke could say as he continued looking over the demolished room, then he snapped out of it when he heard scuffling sounds coming from his bathroom. Sasuke quickly unsheathed the sword from it's holder that was tied to his hip while quietly advancing towards his bathroom. Whoever it was that did this would die, either by his sword or he could through them in the dungeon to starve or watch them hang in the gallows, or—his favorite one—watch them burn to a fire while scream in agony. A murderous glint was in his eyes now and he smirked evilly at the thought.

Let's just say that Uchiha's hate (I repeat) HATE! it when someone touches their stuff, and being the Princes of a grand empire they had the ability to put anyone to death.

Sasuke waited for a moment near the entrance of the bathroom, his back plastered to the wall, just listening to the sounds coming from inside.

"Hmmm… Pop was right. Humans are weird. I mean, who the hell would have white rocks in here… They don't even smell like rocks… They smell more like flowers! Pretty! And this shiny thing is weird too! What does this do?"

Sasuke face scrunched up in confusion as he continued to listen to the person. He could tell it was male by his voice, but it wasn't very deep, and it had a sort of feminine charm to it. And what was he talking about before? Flower rocks? Does he mean the bars of soap in the bathtub? Suddenly there was a yelp and the sound of running water and splashing came right after. Sasuke was just about to run inside and confront the person who broke into his room, just before he could said person raced out of the room, and Sasuke swore his eyes must've been deserving him when he looked upon the person.

The person was indeed a boy and he had wonderfully blonde spiked hair, and nicely tanned skin. The boy had a adequately shaped body and he seemed well muscled and athletic. He was about a head shorter than Sasuke, and said Prince couldn't help noticing his amazing blue eyes and those curious whisker-like scars on his cheeks. It also took Sasuke a second to notice that this blonde was wearing his pants! (which reminded Sasuke that this beautiful blonde just so happened to be the perpetrator that broke into his dorm and trashed it.

Sasuke raised his sword threateningly and cleared his throat to get the frantic boy's attention. The blonde quickly turned towards him and his eyes widened. He took one look at the sword and narrowed his blue eyes.

"So I'm guessing you're the human who owns this territory." The boy said while crossing his tan arms and puffing out his chest to make himself look bigger and meaner.

"If you mean to say that this is my room, than yes. It is. And now I would like to know how the fuck you got in here who the fuck are you?" Sasuke growled moving closer so that the tip of his blade was just mere inches from the other's nose. And Sasuke was slightly surprised that the boy didn't cringe or run away.

"Pop says that's bad to curse. And to answer your questions, my name is Naruto and I climbed up here. I was sitting on top of the roof looking at the view, but then I noticed the window and came through there. I could smell you everywhere and I became curious so I was looking around. And I hope you don't mind that I borrowed these. Pop never did like me wearing human clothing though… oh well." The boy, now known as Naruto said with a brilliant smile adorning his face.

"So what's _your_ name?" Naruto asked as he walked so close that his face was so close to Sasuke's that their breaths mingled. Sasuke accidentally lost his grip on the sword and it dropped but he didn't really seem to notice, nor did he realize that he was beginning to blush.

"You really have no idea as to who's dorm you broke into? You really don't know who I am?" Sasuke asked inquisitively. Surely this was a joke. Everyone knew who he was. His and Itachi's faces were probably the most popular to all empires and kingdoms.

"No not really." Naruto said as he peered into Sasuke's black eyes curiously.

"You have really pretty eyes…" Naruto continued and smiled. Sasuke's eyes widened suddenly. Did he hear right? Did this boy just say that his eyes were 'pretty'. Sasuke has heard people say that his eyes were mysterious, alluring, evil, and Ect. But never before has anyone said his eyes looked… Pretty!

Sasuke decided to ignore the comment.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am the youngest prince of Konoha and I am the champion in swordsmanship four years running." Sasuke said with pride as he gloated. Naruto's smile turned into a smirk and a competitive glint showed in his eyes.

"Well… would you say that you're the best human to fight with a sword?" Naruto asked as he took a few steps from Sasuke.

The prince scoffed and raised his chin high, his long dark bangs brushing against his porcelain-like face. Pools of black clashed with blue and each knew what was to come next.

A sword match. And Sasuke could already tell that Naruto would be a worthy opponent, even if the boy was a little strange.

"Follow me. We'll settle this in the Uchihan Battle arena, seeing as my room is… unsuitable for a match to our stature." Sasuke said as he looked over his room with distaste, making Naruto laugh sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry about that. But how can you humans be so clean all the time anyw—?" Naruto asked but then he stopped when he Realized that Sasuke was already walking down the stairs.

"H-hey! Don't leave me here you meanie!"

TBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBC

DunDunDunnnnn!!


	3. Chapter 2: A Duel like no other

**Blow Me a Kiss and Watch Me Suffocate.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"You're a fucking asshole, Itachi." Sakura growled as her and her knights, who were carrying her many bags, walked towards the castle entrance. The festival was starting to end and not many people were left at the party, except for the few who had passed out from consuming too much alcohol.

Sakura and Itachi had been arguing for quite some time—well Sakura was yelling and Itachi was trying to ignore her as best as he could—but after the crowds started to wither, they realized that Sasuke had gone missing.

"And I'm very proud to be an asshole. Thank you very much princess." Itachi snapped back, glaring at the pink haired snotty princess as she fanned herself glamorously, while inspecting her manicured fingernails on the hand that wasn't currently holding a fan.

Itachi was surprised that Sakura was even walking. He'd expect her to force one of her Knights to give her a piggy back ride, because she was to 'precious' and 'fragile' to walk….

"So why don't we make this a little more interesting, shall we?" Naruto suggested as he inspected the sword that Sasuke had handed to him.

Both young men were standing in a large clearing near the castle. Bushes and flowerbeds surrounded the place, and candles were placed all around to give light to the small arena, because it was getting very late. It wasn't very bright, but it was bright enough so you could at least see the face of your opponent.

"How do you suggest we make this more interesting then?" Sasuke said as he unsheathed his sword and began examining it, like Naruto did with his.

"If I win… Then you must…" Naruto began. Then he stopped and thought about what he'd really want if he won. "You must permit me to reside within your territory—or should I say 'Room'—for one whole week. After that I will leave you and your Konoha forever." Naruto finally said. At that time he stabbed the tip of the sword into the ground in front of him, then he took a few steps forward so he was almost within reach of the raven haired prince, but he wanted Sasuke to take the last few steps so they could shake hands and seal the deal.

"Well, that sounds reasonable, but don't get your hopes up. No one has ever beat me, and I'll be damned if some puny little blonde will be the first." Sasuke growled, which made Naruto smile. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, wasn't the boy supposed to be scared? Not smiling like an idiot.

"Well, think what ever you want… So… before we begin, I'd like to know what you want if you win, then we shall shake hands and there we shall duel like we've never dueled before." Naruto said as he lifted his right hand towards Sasuke, tan fingers welcoming him to shake. The prince looked at the hand for a moment, almost hesitating , but after a moment passes, he pierced the sword into the ground, then walked forward until he was just in front of the blonde's spread hand.

"If I win… I want you to return my pants…" Sasuke chuckled, pointing towards the black khaki pants that Naruto was currently wearing (and that was all he was wearing). "iand/i… I want… a kiss." Sasuke continued, making Naruto's eyes widen considerably. Sasuke was also slightly surprised by his own demands, but he'd be a liar if he said or thought that Naruto wasn't attractive. And what did he have to loose?

Well he quite a few things to loose, but that wasn't the point.

"Well… Then I can't loose then, can I? I'm really starting to get attached to these pants." Naruto said tactfully, making Sasuke smirk.

"Then let us begin, shall we?"

"Yes. Let's."

"We've been searching for him for hours! Where could he be!!" Sakura exclaimed in exasperation. And, frankly, Itachi was starting to get annoyed with Sasuke's disappearance as well, because if he had to spend another second with the preppy Princess, then he would probably be arrested and accused for treason for murdering a his brother's fiancé, future Queen of Konoha, and the Princess of their current ally.

"Will you just shut up for a while? You know, you act more… bitchy when your Knights aren't around. I'm starting to regret leaving them in the guest room to help you find Sasuke." Itachi grumbled. This was very unlike the normally stoic and laid-back Uchiha, but Sakura seems to bring out the bad in everyone…

"Whatever. Let's just find my darling Sasuke so I can finally have some alone time with him. I haven't seen my darling for a while now!" Sakura exclaimed, sighing dramatically and fanning herself harder. The slight wind made her bright pink hair bounce, and Itachi rolled his eyes at her.

"You saw him last Tuesday! And if I remember correctly, he had asked you several times to…a—ah yes—u'Leave Him The Fuck Alone'/u! What makes you think that he'll want to see you now, let alone be in the same room with you?" Itachi sneered. He was starting to think that his plan: i'Invite Sakura to torment little Brother'/i had back-fired on him, and it was pissing him off.

"Oh pish-posh. Come on let's hurry; I don't like being outside for too long… The humidity makes my hair all frizzy. And besides why would Sasuke want to be out here anyway?" Sakura said while she reached up her free hand to feel and make sure her hair was still okay for the time being.

"Sasuke likes to come to the training grounds occasionally. We also use these training grounds as an Arena for Konoha's sword matches." Itachi explained with a yawn. "Anyway, If he even is here then I suggest we leave him alone. He doesn't like to be disturbed, and I don't think he'll want to see you for a little while. You may be a Princess but Sasuke doesn't seem to like you very much."

"That's completely ludicrous! Nonsense, I say! Sasuke iloves/i me!" Sakura spat back, rounding on Itachi and thrusting her fan in his face, as if it were some kind of knife.

Itachi shook his head, but then something caught his eye. Sakura noticed that Itachi was looking over her and he had a very wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Well well well… What do we have here?" Itachi whispered slowly as he started walking forward, brushing past Sakura as if she weren't even there.

Sakura quickly turned to see Itachi crouching behind some bushes and looking over it slyly. Interest and curiosity bubbled inside of Sakura, especially when she heard the loud ringing and clanging of two swords. She clumsily went towards Itachi and crouched down where he was. She peered over the bushes and was surprised to see her fiancé. And he was dueling with someone: a blonde haired boy, and by the looks of it he was very cute. Even in the dim light she could see that both boys were shirtless, their chests glistened dimly from the sweat that covered there heaving chests. Strong muscles rippled under pale and tan skin as they both swung their swords at each other. Neither seemed to want to give in, and there was fierce determination in their eyes, but the blonde's eyes also held… laughter? This mystifying blonde was having… fun!

Sakura and Itachi were mesmerized by the duel; for the way both men fought was almost like a dance. They both flounced around one another, attacking and defending, attacking and defending. Itachi was almost drooling at the sight of the blonde, though. To most people, this duel would seem just… interesting or entertaining, but to Itachi, those two were completely breath-taking. Itachi could probably get a boner just by watching them. Sakura saw the look and she gave a disgusted snort, but deep down she couldn't help but feel intimidated by this mysterious person's looks.

Both viewers gawked at what happened next. The blonde man crouched down, dodging a swing of Sasuke's blade and then he used his strong legs to jump in the air, doing a front flip right over Sasuke's head. The blonde landed gracefully behind the Prince and swiftly spun in a complete circle, catching a piece of Sasuke's shoulder with the tip of his blade. Sasuke immediately turned, but before he could get in a defensive stance the other had the slightly bloody tip of his blade at Sasuke's pale throat.

"Do you surrender, weak Human?" Naruto taunted, making Sasuke glare defiantly.

"Never." Sasuke spat while slapping away Naruto's blade with his own, he then moved forward, attempting to slash at the blonde, but Naruto moved his Sword up just in time. Both of their swords clanked together, the blades forming an 'X' shape as both opponents tried to overpower the other.

They seemed to be an even match.

This was certainly not good for his ego. Sasuke has never lost, nor has he even been cut… But… Naruto… He was no ordinary opponent; Sasuke knew that when he first laid eyes on him, and now his assumption was proved correct, since Naruto certainly had sliced his now nearly flawless.

"You surprise me, human. At first I thought you were just full of yourself, but now I see that you truly do have skill with a blade, but you still aren't good enough." Naruto said and laughed. His laugh was full of real amusement and happiness. Sasuke never versed a man who had so much fun dueling.

Sasuke was caught off guard and almost lost his balance when Naruto seemed to suddenly push harder, pushing Sasuke back. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. He promised himself he wouldn't use this, but it would only be for a second…

Naruto's eyes went twice their size as Sasuke reopened his eyes, revealing not the 'pretty' black pools that Naruto liked, but deep pools of crimson. The color reminded him of blood. Flashbacks went through Naruto's mind and his grip on his sword loosened, but then he caught himself on time and grasped onto the Sword harshly, regaining his composure, if only for a moment. Sasuke's eyes seemed to see right into Naruto's soul and the blond slowly began to loose control of his body.

With one strong push Sasuke sent Naruto flying to the ground, he quickly bounded over to the fallen blonde and straddled him, sitting on his stomach and pressing the edge of the sword to Naruto's neck. The raven haired man slowly let his eyes return to normal, which made the blonde snap out of his little haze, only to glare up at Sasuke.

"You cheated!!" Naruto shouted while looking around for his fallen sword so he could slice this bastard into pieces and cut out his heart to feed to the vultures. But the lone sword was too far out of his reach at the moment.

"Number one Uchiha rule we live by: Do whatever means necessary to get what you want." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Then your whole family must be assholes and cheaters!" Naruto groaned.

"Do you surrender?" Sasuke said, quickly changing the subject.

"I guess so. Seeing as I can't really do anything at the moment, because isomebody/i was afraid to loose so he stooped to cheating instead of being a man about it, and loosing fairly." The blonde grumbled while reaching up to wipe away some sweat that was beading down his temples.

"So I win. Now I'm going to claim my prize." Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's annoyed look, but he didn't struggle or whine as Sasuke swooped down and captured his lips with his own in a quick, yet incredible kiss. His dark bangs fell and brushed softly against Naruto's tan cheeks, which now had a tinge of red on them.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY FIANCE YOU STUPID SLUTY WHORE?! AND HOW DARE YOU CUT MY SASUKE'S SHOULDER!!"

Sasuke cringed inwardly, but he didn't show anything on the outside, in fact, all fun and happiness he was just experiencing was ruined, just by the sound of her voice.

But that last sentence reminded him of the cut and he looked to see that the blood had seeped all around his arm, but some of it was dried now.

Sasuke quickly got up once he was Sakura burst out from some bushes and started running towards Naruto, murder shining in her eyes.

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke commanded while putting out an arm to stop her from getting to the blond, who was still lying on the ground, still dazed and blushing. That made Sasuke smirk, but that disappeared as soon as he realized that Itachi was now next to him, ogling the oblivious blonde.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, while still trying to keep Sakura from ripping out Naruto's guts.

After a second or two of awkward silence, Itachi finally turned towards Sasuke with the Uchiha smirk in place.

"So…. Are you going to keep him or can I?"


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting 'Pop'

Blow Me a Kiss and Watch Me Suffocate

**Blow Me a Kiss and Watch Me Suffocate **

_Chapter 3_

Naruto sat up off the ground and blinked once… twice... thrice…

"What are you humans staring at!?" Naruto yelled, getting freaked out by the fact that he was surrounded by three humans and he had no way of defending himself at the moment. One of the humans looked a lot like Sasuke, except he seemed a lot older and wiser, maybe even a little sexier too, with his long hair and crimson eyes, but he also looked very dangerous. Naruto could smell evil all over this human. One of the other Humans was a pink haired female. She reeked of cheap perfume that reminded him of a bunch of flowers being shoved in his face. But despite her horrid scent she did have pretty features, except for her forehead… Naruto turned his attention to the other person and he bristled when he realized that this guy was wearing thick armor and he had a sword gripped tightly in his hands. Naruto quickly shot onto his feet and went into a defensive stance, but he almost fell back down when the ground bounced at his movement… wait… Naruto looked down quickly to see that he was standing on a bed.

"I warn you, my pop taught me martial arts and I'd be glad to kick your asses!" Naruto yelled and he began waving his fist in the air threateningly, shaking off that he was standing on a bed. He could use the height to his advantage though! But he stopped when he saw Sasuke standing behind the mean looking human with long dark hair. He was looking at him with his eyebrow arched curiously.

"uuhhh…." Naruto said and he stood up straight, trying to brush off what he just did. "S-so how long was I out?" the blonde asked scratching the back of his head. He looked down but that's when he realized that he was wearing a shirt and a new pair of pants.

A light went off in Naruto head and he looked up and past the humans to see that he was in Sasuke's room, but it wasn't a mess anymore, to his slight relief… But weren't they just outside? And Sasuke won the fight… so… shouldn't he have just left Naruto there and taken his pants back?

"I'd say you were out for about an hour or so." The long haired man said with a deep silky voice.

"Soo… who are you anyway??" Naruto asked, sitting back down on the bed, laughing as it made him bounce with his movements. Sasuke stepped forward this time.

"This is Sakura and one of her guards" He said pointing to the pink haired girl and the guy in the armor, then he pointed to the long haired human who spoke previously, "And this is Itachi, my older brother." Sasuke said his finger pointing right in front of Itachi's face.

Itachi growled, because he wanted to introduce himself, but then he smirked when he saw Sasuke's finger right in front of him. It was just too tempting. Itachi leaned forward and took the finger into his mouth, grazing his teeth on the digit and swirling his tongue around it.

Every hair on Sasuke's body was raised and he tensed to the point where he looked like he was frozen stiff. His whole spine tingled when Itachi grazed his teeth on Sasuke's long finger. After a minute of his hand being tongue raped, the younger Uchiha snatched his hand back from his older brother, who had no expression what-so-ever, like he didn't just attack his sibling's finger with his mouth. Naruto laughed at the interaction.

"Who knew humans can be so entertaining. Everything that Pop says isn't completely true." Naruto laughed.

"You guys are gross." This time it was Sakura who spoke, but she was ignored by everyone except for Naruto.

"Why was that gross?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. Sakura seemed taken aback.

"W-well brothers shouldn't do that! I mean, Itachi just sucked on Sasuke's finger, and by Sasuke's blush I'm sure he enjoyed that!! Why won't you let me do that to you!!" Sakura cried and latched herself to Sasuke, who looked like he wanted to stab himself and her.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said softly, surprisingly getting everyone's attention right away. Naruto looked down at his hands and twiddled his fingers together.

"Why am I here?"

Sasuke looked confused at the question.

"Well, you passed out after I kissed you, and I couldn't just leave you there, especially with Itachi around, so I brought you back." Sasuke said.

At the mention of the kiss Naruto's face went red and Sakura's eyes went deadly. She would've attacked the blonde, but she didn't want to let go of Sasuke's 'godly' arm. Well to her his whole body was 'godly' so it didn't matter as long as she was touching him.

Naruto's eyes darkened though at the silent threat that Sakura was sending him: 'Kiss my fiancé again bitch and I'll kill you'.

"Whatever. If pop found out that I kissed a human then he'd skin me alive." Naruto sighed.

"You've mentioned your pop quite a few times. What's his name?" Sasuke asked, while prying Sakura off of him. Naruto put a finger to his chin and tapped it a few times, thinking of whether it will be a good thing to tell these humans his pop's name. He nodded to himself then he was about to open his mouth, but before he could say anything, there was a loud scream that echoed throughout the whole building. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a maid. She seemed out of breath and her face was red from running around the whole castle.

"My lords, I'm so glad I finally found you. The front entrance! You must come quickly! It's that demon. H-he's back!" She wheezed out and then fainted right in the doorway.

As soon as she said 'demon' Sasuke and Itachi knew exactly what she was referring to, but Sakura and Naruto were clueless.

"Itachi, get the artillery and militia ready, but keep them hidden, we don't know why he's here and I don't want any unnecessary deaths make sure to have some close by though, just incase. I'll go down and speak with him. Sakura go to your room and stay there, I don't need you sticking your nose where it doesn't need to be. As for you Naruto… Stay here." Sasuke ordered, getting right into 'prince' mode. Itachi and Sasuke immediately left the room, with Sakura and her guard lagging behind.

It was quiet in the room, with Naruto just sitting on the bed, his legs swinging over the edge of it as he angrily flopped onto his back, the bed jumping underneath him.

"How dare that human think he can boss me around. The nerve of him!" Naruto shouted to himself, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, but then he stopped when another thought struck him.

"Demon… I wonder…." Naruto whispered to himself as he shot up and snuck out of the room. He swiftly followed where Sasuke went to.

Humans everywhere were screaming and running about. It was complete chaos.

Is this so called demon really that horrible.

Well, pop always says that human's minds can be troubled, especially when they're scared. That's why it's so easy to control them.

The blonde jumped up and looked over the mass of people, and spotted Sasuke's cockatoo shaped hair, and immediately ducked down to follow him. The other brother was no where to be seen, but Naruto didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to know who this Demon was and if he knew him.

Finally the crowds began dissipating and he could clearly see Sasuke walking down a hall. Naruto continued following him through the halls and down a few stairs. After a while he decided to make himself noticed so he caught up with the Uchiha, making him jump and glare.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room!" Sasuke snapped.

"I never take orders from worthless humans, so what makes you any different?" Naruto growled with a playful smirk as they continued walking.

"I beat you in the sword fight. And because I won, you have to stay in this castle and listen to me." Sasuke reminded him with that sadistic smirk in place. The blonde stopped walking for a second, but then he pounced on the Uchiha, knocking them both to the ground. Sasuke lay on his back wincing at the pain that shot through his head, but then his eyes widened when he saw Naruto on top of him, straddling his stomach, bright blue eyes staring into his dark pools. The blonde grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt with strong tan hands and dragged the prince forward until their faces were mere inches away.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Naruto growled. Sasuke chuckled then leaned forward brushing his lips against Naruto's, making the blonde blush and freeze. Sasuke pushed them forward so that Naruto was now on his back and Sasuke on top of him. Their lips never broke their contact until Sasuke's finally pulled away.

"But you said that if you won then you wanted to live in my room for a week? No? So I'm going to let you stay here, like you wanted. But because you lost you have to do what I say. Sound fair?" Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing when Naruto's glare didn't cease.

"Fine, but only for the week, then I'm leaving!" Naruto hissed, but as scary and fearsome as he sounded it all seemed cute, since he was still blushing. Sasuke looked down at Naruto for a second before nodding in agreement, then swooping down he stole another kiss from Naruto, who just froze up again and blushed even more.

The blonde finally pulled himself together and pushed the Uchiha off of himself.

"And would you stop doing that!!" Naruto yelled, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, pretending to hate the kiss.

The prince just stood up and continued walking towards the front entrance where he was needed. Naruto was still laying there in a daze.

_AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE_

"keep him back you guys! Don't let him get near the entrance!" One guard yelled to the rest as they barricaded the way into the castle, from the 'demons' in front of them.

"Let us pass, we aren't going to kill anyone…" the tallest demon said while combing his long tan fingers through his silky red hair. His dark crimson eyes blazing with annoyance and his fox-like tail and ears twitching. The other demon standing next to him had very pale skin and he was almost as tall as the fox-like demon. He had ink-black hair and cold black eyes. Pair of black cat ears was atop his head and a long skinny tail swishing back and forth behind him.

"There's no way we'll let you take our city again!" Another guard said waving his sword around like he had finally snapped.

The fox-like demon rolled his eyes.

"Shall I take care of them, Kyuubi?" The other demon said, his lips quirking up into a phony smile. Kyuubi looked down at the other and thought about it.

"No, Sai. These humans are already riled up enough, we don't need to give them a reason to hate us even more. We need to make sure Naruto is here, before we do anything." Kyuubi sighed.

Sai seemed to calm down by the mention of Naruto's name and he nodded in agreement.

"So it's true."

Both demons looked up at the large entrance doors as a man walked out. He looked like Sai, only his hair was longer and styled upward in the back.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha. Youngest Prince of Konoha." Kyuubi said and bowed his head respectfully as Sasuke was just a few inches away with his guards still lined up near the entrance right behind him.

"What brings you back to Konoha, Kyuubi." Sasuke asked as calmly as he could, though Kyuubi could see that he was trying not to get angry. The fox-demon took a step forward so that he was towering over the prince, but it didn't intimidate Sasuke in the least.

"Sources tell me that you have something that belongs to me." Kyuubi said threateningly. Sasuke looked utterly confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything of yours. So I suggest you leave." Sasuke growled, but then all anger was replaced by slight annoyance and fear as a loud voice rung through the whole castle and gardens.

"SASUKE YOU ASSHOLE!"

Kyuubi chuckled and smirked as Naruto came storming through the entrance, towards Sasuke. The Uchiha turned to meet the blonde as Naruto took hold of Sasuke's shirt and shook him back and forth forcefully, lifting the prince off the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LOST YOU CAN GET IN THAT FUCKING CASTLE!?" Naruto shouted, nearly bursting everyone's ears and making them flinch.

Neither Kyuubi nor Sai flinched though, even with their highly sensitive ears. (They're used to it…)

"Naruto."

Said blonde froze immediately, almost giving Sasuke a whip-lash with how fast he suddenly stopped. The blonde's finger's went numb and he accidentally dropped Sasuke, making him fall to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Blue eyes flashed up, clashing with crimson eyes.

"H-hey pop… Long time no see?"


	5. Chapter 4: Jealousy isn't love

**Blow Me a Kiss and Watch Me Suffocate**

Chapter 4

Everything was quiet. Completely quiet… Not even a cricket chirped, because it was too afraid that it would be killed for disturbing such quietness…. Well not really… but it was pretty quiet in the Konoha city now.

The sun was high in the sky by now. Hot rays beating down on the people, two demons… and one pissed off and frustrated Uchiha.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his sore head where Naruto had clumsily dropped him. His head had smashed against the hard cement ground, which didn't feel good. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and look up to glare at Naruto, but he stopped when he noticed that the blond looked about ready to cry.

"H-hey, Pop… Long time no see?" Naruto said nervously, his whole body shaking and he was rubbing his forearms in an attempt to calm himself.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he hastily stood up alongside Naruto to examine Kyuubi in bewilderment.

"Wait, so THIS is your 'Pop'?!" Konoha's youngest prince shouted in disbelief, while ruffling his already tousled raven hair. But his question went unanswered, which irked the prince even more.

The blonde ignored him though as he stared at his Pop's smirking face.

"Hello Naru-chan." The redhead said with a sinister smile placed upon his lips.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who suddenly began pouting and glared….. yes GLARED—at the most famous demon, who's known to rip out people's throats and watch them drown in their own pool of blood. Was Naruto completely dim-witted!?

"How the hell did you find me this time?! I could've sworn I completely covered my tracks!! Fuck! Why can't you guys just leave me alone!!" Naruto shouted while stomping his feet childishly.

Sasuke stared at Naruto like he was crazy.

'scratch that. Naruto isn't dim-witted… he's completely stupid! I wouldn't be surprised if Kyuubi killed him right now!' Sasuke thought with a sigh.

But to everyone's utter shock though (except Naruto and Sai's) Kyuubi just smiled and with speed no naked eye could detect, he was behind Naruto and had brought the pouting blonde into a giant bear hug, even lifting the boy off the ground.

"Did you _really_ think you could stay away from me. I taught you everything you know, and besides, I've been around for hundreds of years. You'd think by now I could find a squirt like you easily." Kyuubi mumbled into blond unruly hair.

Naruto growled in annoyance but he didn't fight the embrace, seeing as Kyuubi would probably snap his neck if he did.

"Ever heard of the saying 'the student surpasses the teacher'?" Naruto grumbled, kicking his legs in the air as a sign to put him down. Kyuubi chuckled and put his blonde-haired annoyance down.

"That may be true, but you still have a long ways to go before you can even think of surpassing me." Kyuubi said while ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

By this time almost everyone in Konoha (who haven't already left the city in fear) were surrounding the two demons, Sasuke and Naruto. They were all quite shocked… well shocked is actually an understatement, they were more-or-less completely stunned beyond belief at seeing Kyuubi—the demon who took their city and put their ancestors through unimaginable torture—being nice and ismiling/i towards this young lad, who ironically looks just like Yondaime—the very person who ran Kyuubi off.

Sai looked warily at the city folks and glared at a few who tried to come too close.

Kyuubi ignored everyone though. He'd explain everything to the stupid humans later if he felt like it, but right now he needed to do something more important… like getting his stubborn blonde charge to agree to come back with him.

"Naru-chan. I think it's about time we go back home, and don't even think about arguing with me! You know worried you made everyone?! And when I heard that you were staying at this _human's_ castle and wearing ihuman/i clothes no less, trust me when I say I was _not_ very happy! I am very disappointed in you." Kyuubi scolded harshly. Naruto flinched at the word 'disappointed'. He didn't really mind it all that much when Kyuubi yelled at him and lectured at him, but when Kyuubi was disappointed with him, that's what hurt Naruto more. The blonde would rather have Kyuubi pissed at him then disappointed.

But Naruto just stuck out his tongue stubbornly and retreated behind Sasuke's back.

"But I don't wanna go back!!" Naruto shouted obstinately. He knew Kyuubi would just drag him back by his hair if he had to, but he wasn't going to leave without a fight!

The prince tilted his head as far as it would go to the side so he could see Naruto, who had his back pressed against Sasuke's and their head's rested together. Both their eyes met, and that's when Naruto suddenly remembered something.

Kyuubi was about to go on lecturing again, but Naruto spoke before he could, with a triumphant smile on his lips.

"But even if I _wanted_ to go back, I can't!" Naruto shouted, making Kyuubi narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"And why not?" the demon snapped.

"Because if I did go back, then I would be breaking a deal, and you're always telling me that the best demons are always true to there word! I won't go back on my promise!" Naruto shouted, then he locked eyes with Sasuke, who understood exactly what he was talking about.

"What deal? What promise?" Sai asked with a growl as he quickly appeared in front of Sasuke, finally making himself a part of this little argument. The Uchiha glared at Sai, but he kept his mouth shut, so Naruto could explain.

The blonde poked his head out from behind Sasuke's shoulder to glare towards Sai as well.

"Well last night, Sasuke-teme and I had a contest to see who had more skill with a blade. And the deal was that if he lost, I could stay in his castle for a week. But if I lost then I had to kiss him and pretty much do what he says. So we fought and, surprisingly, he won. Even though he pretty much cheated… but anyway… I had to give him a kiss and Sasuke says I have to stay in his castle for a week." Naruto finished with a victorious smirk. Sai and Kyuubi growled and his fluffy red tail puffed up in a sign of frustration and anger. He then glared towards the Uchiha, but the prince didn't seem fazed in the least.

"How _dare_ you put your filthy mouth on my betrothed." Sai growled dangerously.

Sasuke looked taken aback by that information, but it didn't make him want Naruto any less. Sasuke actually just smirked evilly towards Sai.

"But if my mouth is so filthy… then why did Naruto enjoy it so much when I kissed him?" Sasuke said—being the smartass he was. Sai quickly looked towards Naruto in doubt, but the boy was suddenly blushing, which only proved Sasuke's statement.

Sai growled again, his dark cat-like ears flattened on the top of his ink-black hair and his tail whipped back and forth dangerously. Then with lightning speed Sai reached for the Uchiha's pretty pale throat.

**T B C**

**...**

((Just kidding… I'm not THAT mean… lolz))

* * *

Sai hissed in frustration at the fact that his flexed hand was just mere centimeters away from the bloody human's neck but he just couldn't move any further—Not that he didn't want to, because he really did want to kill the smug bastard, the sheer anger and blood-lust in his eyes would prove it. But the fact that a strong hand was wrapped around his wrist proved killing the human quite difficult.

"That's enough, Sai. I thought I told you not to harm these humans. We don't want them to have more of a reason to hate us." Kyuubi barked and he swiftly snapped his hand to the side making Sai's wrist shoot into an awkward position, and you could hear the slight pop and crack from the bones breaking. The younger demon snarled in pain and snatched his hand back from Kyuubi's grasp and cradled his injured hand near his abdomen.

Sai scowled towards Kyuubi and then towards the young prince, who just stood in front of the quiet blonde boy with a smug look.

"This isn't over filthy human. I saw Naruto first, and don't think for a second that you can have him. You wouldn't be able to love him like I do. You humans just want to control us demons. You're not any different from the rest of those imonsters/i that you look after!" Sai sneered and then he disappeared in a flash, only leaving behind a small gust of wind in his wake. All the villagers gasped in alarm and started whispering amongst themselves while taking a step back in slight fear.

Sasuke looked pissed and frustrated all at once.

'_how dare that stupid creature tell me that I can't love another like he could. That ass doesn't seem like he could love anyone. And he was the one talking about Naruto like he was some piece of property!_' Sasuke silently fumed inside his head.

A long sigh coming from the redheaded fox caught Sasuke's attention.

"I do apologize about that you see Sai is a—." Kyuubi was interrupted though by a particularly loud exploding sound coming from the front gates. Everyone turned in time to see the large gate to the castle now had a huge hole in it. Smoke and dust blocked the view of the inside and the dust quickly traveled down and surrounded everyone, forcing them to close their eyes. The villagers went into a panic and ran away to hide into their houses. After the cloud of dust dispersed, only Naruto, Sasuke and Kyuubi remained. They all looked towards the large front gate and saw Itachi riding through on a large black mustang, his dark cloak flapping in the breeze as the horse bounded towards them.

It was a brilliant sight, that it was. Naruto watched with wide eyes as Itachi moved so that he was standing on the saddle of the horse as it continued running, then when the stallion was close enough the three he flipped off the horse and landed gracefully in front of Kyuubi, sword out and at the demon's throat. Kyuubi didn't seem threatened by it though, he actually looked amused.

"I am Inrigo Mantoya. You killed my family. Prepare to die." Itachi shouted in a spanish accent.

…

At this point Naruto did a face plant, Sasuke hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, and Kyuubi just sweatdropped.

"You and your stupid movies…" Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi looked towards his little brother blankly and after a second the older Uchiha sheathed his long sword. Then he looked towards Kyuubi and the two just stared at each other, maybe glaring every once in a while.

"Prince Itachi!!"

Said Uchiha broke eye contact with the demon to glance towards the gates where a group of knights were struggling to bring out a very large and very heavy Cannon. Naruto's mouth fell agape and his eyes widened in surprise. He gripped the back of Sasuke's black shirt tightly as he inspected the heavy iron object. Being the curious blonde he was, he went over to the thing, which four soldiers were having trouble carrying.

"Stand back puny humans." Naruto said. The four looked at him for a while but then stood back.

"That kid can't possibly think that he can carry that thing on his own…" one soldier said laughing with the others.

But everyone just watched as Naruto slid his tan fingers over the cold, rutted surface. The blonde was being cautious, because he wasn't sure of what this thing was capable of. But after a second of the cold metal heap not doing anything dangerous, he quickly picked it up with both hands and walked over to where his pop was.

Itachi, Sasuke, and the other soldiers gawked at the fact that Naruto's small body was capable of caring something so fucking heavy!! Kyuubi didn't seem fazed by Naruto's inhuman strength though, being the one who trained him and all.

"So what does this thing do?" the blonde asked while walking around the cannon, inspecting it closely.

Kyuubi smirked as an idea popped into his head.

Itachi was about to open his mouth to answer Naruto question, but Kyuubi beat him to it.

"It's a toy." The demon said, trying not to snicker as Naruto's eyes sparkled and he began getting all excited.

"How do you play with it?!" Naruto asked while jumping over to his pop. Forgetting all about the fact that he didn't really like Kyuubi at the moment because of the fact he didn't want to go home… but hey Naruto's small attention span can only go so far.

"Well what you have to do is, someone takes it and throws it then you have to fetch it and bring it back." Kyuubi explained with a straight face. Of course the demon knew what a cannon was actually made for, but he'd be damned if anyone would teach his son how to actually use one for violence. The demon had taught Naruto swordsmanship, but not to kill others with, but to protect… and maybe have a spar every once in a while. And apparently Naruto needed more training if he was actually defeated by that mere Human prince.

"Can you throw it so I can fetch it, pleaaassseee?!" Naruto yipped eagerly, still jumping up and down.

"Sure." Kyuubi replied instantly.

Itachi and Sasuke looked perplexed, but they wisely kept their mouths closed, to Kyuubi's relief.

The demon reached a hand down and raised the giant iron weapon with that one clawed hand up high. And with great ease he threw the cannon straight over the entire castle. Both Uchiha's watched in amazement and awe as the flying object went out of sight behind the castle. Naruto quickly bounded after it… and to everyone's astonishment, except Kyuubi of course, he nimbly ran up the castle's brick wall and disappeared onto the roof top.

Kyuubi then turned towards both Uchiha's.

"Now while Naruto's busy there are a few questions I want answered."


End file.
